


Another Postcard

by Basched



Series: Reflection [30]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker keeps collecting these damned postcards. </p><p>Another Postcard- Barenaked Ladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> So far my only Leverage fic. I still need to finish watching the show. Anyhows, this is part of my Reflection series. Inspired by the music on my i-pod when it was on shuffle. Should have posted this back ages ago. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> \-----

Another postcard. Of chimpanzees. 

Eliot went to tell her how ridiculous this was. He threw it down on the large pile of other chimp postcards but instead pointed at it, snarling. 

Parker applauded happily and kissed Eliot on his cheek. “British chimps in a bar! Cool!”

“Who…sends you this stuff?” 

His answer was mimicked monkey sounds as Parker waded through her collection. 

Eliot was angry at her acting childishly over these stupid things but at the same time, he was warming up to seeing her happy. 

Eventually, he sat down and helped her categorise the chimps. 

“You big softie!”


End file.
